Iain Crichton Smith
This article is in English. The Gaelic version can be read here. Published Collections * Burn is Aran (1960) * An Dubh is an Gorm (1963) * Biobuill is Sanasan Reice (1965) * The Law and the Grace (1965) * Modern Gaelic Verse (1966) * Maighstirean is Ministearan (1970) * Selected Poems (1970) * Love Poems and Elegies (1972) * An-t-Adhar Ameireaganach (1973) * Rabhdan is Rudan (1973) * Eadar Fealla-dha is Glaschu (1974) * Selected Poems 1955-1982 (1982) * Selected Poems (1985) * Burn is Aran (1987) * An t-Eilean agus an Cànan (1987) * A' Bheinn Oir (1989) * Na Speuclairean Dubha (1989) * Selected Poems (1990) * Turas tro Shaoghal Falamh (1991) * Na Guthan (1991) * Collected Poems (1992) An Dannsa mu Dheireadh (1992). * Am Miseanaraidh (first published 2006) Mostly nuadh-bhàrdachd in style. Many themes of dislocation, cultural loneliness, etc. Biography Iain Crichton Smith was born in Glasgow on New Year’s Day, 1928, to Gaelic parents. When he was two years old, his entire family moved to the Isle of Lewis, and he grew up in Bayble. He learned English in school, although he was raised with Gaelic as his first language, as was customary at the time. Iain did not have the happiest of childhoods. His father died of tuberculosis when he was very young, and according to recollections from neighbours his mother was very strict on him and his brothers, probably because she was determined that they would do well in school. Life must have been difficult for the family at that time, without a wage earner. Iain himself was also prone to illness at times, and with all these factors taken into account he did not have much opportunity to take part in communal activities and events to the extent of other children and teenagers. He got a degree in English at Aberdeen University, graduating with honours in 1949. After his degree, and after a period in the army on National Service, he began teaching English at secondary level. He taught between 1952 and 1977, when he retired to become a full-time writer. Between 1955 and his death in 1998 he was a prolific writer of poetry, books, novels, plays, short stories, and more, the majority of it being in English but with substantial portions in Gaelic too. Much of his writing is full of criticism of close-knit communities such as are to be found in the Western Isles, and everything that comes with these communities, particularly the Church and religion as a whole. Iain Crichton Smith was famous throughout much of his life as one of the most important writers in Scotland, and after his death he has received just as much recognition. He is counted as one of the main players in the ‘Renaissance’ of Gaelic poetry. He was a prominent public figure, and much sought after to give readings of his work, at which his quirky sense of humour and infectious laughter made for an enjoyable experience for the audience.